


it's the past

by akabane514



Series: haikyuu!! short stories [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i hope everyone is doing okay, i hope youll be happy, i love you tsukki, oops sorry tsukki, take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: I hope you'll never come back,Tetsuro.Who knows what reason I would make up again just to keep you in my life.I'm not about to lose myself again, not for you.So please, I beg of you. Please... never come back into my life again.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: haikyuu!! short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780603
Kudos: 24





	it's the past

**Author's Note:**

> story vibe >>> better off by Jeremy Zucker, Chelsea Cutler

_Yes, he is my ex._

_He is my ex._

He is just another ex.

Kei downed his drink as he thought to himself.

_Yes we have parted our ways and we are no longer together._

_But sometimes things just don't work out, do they?_

He sighed as he looked up into the sky, noticing how the stars looked extremely blurry. 

_Yes, he is my ex but there was a time when every part of mine belonged to him. There was a time where he was the only boy with whom I wished to grow old with and to give him all the happiness I could afford. I wanted to give him all the happiness and just purely enjoy his presence._

He squashed the can and tossed it aside.

_I guess no matter how hard you try to save the relationship... I guess not all of our wishes come true, huh._

It's been two years since Kei last saw that hazel eyed boy.

Three years ago today was their third anniversary. He took out his phone and scrolled through his gallery. He saw how happy the both of them looked. 

_Even after all this time, I still have eyes for you. I think I always will. It's just a feeling, you know? It's just something that I can't explain because I just don't understand._

_My biggest fear used to be that one day when I see you again, you'll be in the arms of someone else._

_And today? I saw it happen._

Tsukishima went out with the whole Karasuno team for their dinner together. He usually doesn't attend this kind of events but since he has nothing else to do, he showed up. 

When he showed up, he froze at the door. He sees Daichi talking to Kuroo and he has his arm around... a girl. She is absolutely stunning and he looks... happy. 

Hinata ran up to Tsukishima and greeted him while holding onto Kageyama's hand. _Gross._

"Hey Tsukishima! Kuroo is getting engaged! How exciting!!" Hinata jumped with joy while Kageyama just rolled his eyes signaling to him that he wants to leave. 

"Oh okay, I'm just going to leave. Bye."

Tsukishima replied coldly before leaving with his headphones on. 

_It's no surprise that Hinata was so excited to announce Kuroo's engagement. Nobody knew we were together anyways._

Tsukishima left to get a can of drink and he just made his way to the nearest park nearby. 

And here he was. Sad, lonely and crying at 1 in the morning with three crushed cans next to him.

 _You know, Tetsuro,_ he paused to take in the sound of leaves falling and to fan his face. _To me, you were everything. And for a while, I thought that I was your everything too._

_Right, people do change. It was just a matter of time._ He smiled. _Love is stupid and I don't need it._

 _Who needs some oxytocin in their life anyways?_

He stood up and stretch.

_Fucking science reference._

He switched his music to - _if possible_ \- to an even sadder tune.

_I don't know why but I still believe in you and me._

He kicked the little pebbles away while clutching tightly onto his phone. 

_I was right, wasn't I. You're probably really happy now with her. You're probably cuddling her right now and you'll do anything to protect her, right? I hope one day it'll hit you that I'm the one who fought against the world for you. One day you'll remember how you called me crazy for sticking by you and holding your hand. I hope one day you'll remember how I thought of you as the world._

He looked up and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

_I hope you're happy, Tetsuro. I really do. I hope you're happy, from the bottom of my heart._

But I also hope you'll never come back into my life, Tetsuro. Who knows what reason I would make up again just to keep you. 

I'm not about to lose myself again, not for you.

So please, I beg of you. Please... never come back into my life again.

Maybe we'll meet again in another life. Maybe _then_ , it would be you and me against the world.

Goodbye, Tetsuro.

**Author's Note:**

> just another story i wrote on the spur of the moment :))


End file.
